Known interventional X-ray systems use a movable arm such as a C-arm, to support an X-ray emitter and a detector. A C-arm may be floor-mounted or ceiling mounted. A C-arm may also be mounted on a robotic stand to provide flexible, automated arm manipulation. An X-ray detector and emitter, as well as motor drives require electrical power, electronic data and control signals to be provided via cables and may also require coolant connections if a detector requires cooling, for example. Electrical cables and wires as well as cooling tubes are usually incorporated within a thick support cable housing or tube. Due to the support cable, the degrees of freedom of the C-arm or robotic stand are limited. In X-ray image acquisition of a three dimensional (3D) anatomical volume, C-arm movement may be limited to between 180 and 360 degrees of C-arm rotation, for example. Continuous rotation, involved in spiral-CT (Computerized Tomography) is not possible for interventional systems constrained by a support cable. Also, X-ray mask and content (non-mask) imaging acquisitions require a C-arm to be moved back and forth, which requires more time than an alternative continuous rotation (with mask and content image acquisitions occurring successively) and this is more prone to introduction of motion artifacts due to patient movement. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.